The present disclosure relates to a radar device, and more particularly, to a pulse radar device using multiple clock signals and an operating method thereof.
A pulse radar device emits repetitively generated transmission (TX) pulses in a specific beam pattern. In addition, the pulse radar device receives a returned echo signal that is reflected by a target, and acquires information about the target. Typically, the pulse radar device receives an echo signal returned from a certain range where a target may be found out. A pulse radar device of a range gating type may receive a reflection signal in a specific range by changing a delay with provision of delay elements in a radar receiver. TX and reception (RX) directivity controls for the pulse radar device may be realized through a phase delay element capable of changing phases. When the phase delay element is used, a radar system becomes more complex and larger. Accordingly, the cost of the radar system rises. In order to configure the above-described pulse radar system with an on-chip radar device, it is necessary to realize on-chip technologies that achieve the TX and RX directivities and control the range of a target.